Plants vs Zombies Heroes: Plant-Ops 3
by ScOu
Summary: It's not so easy being a hero, even without super powers. The future is getting darker as we speak. Who ever is this new protagonist, he or she might be the one who can end the war, or just face an endless battle. This is not part of Heroic Hearts by Timmeman63, this is a different story, same title but different story and concept.
1. Chapter 1

**Plants vs Zombies Heroes: Plant-Ops 3**

 **Author** : Hi, sorry for the late releases, I was busy on trying to fix this new story I made. I spent two weeks on planning this. After I saw Timmeman63's art in deviantart, I thought of making another sequel with a new protagonist. I promise you, this story will be more sufficient than Plant-Ops 2. Please leave a review so that I will notice some errors I made for each chapter. Thank you and enjoy this story. New chapter will be released in 24 hours, no joke. :D

 **CHAPTER 1: BEGINNING**

"Zombies don't have instincts, Humans don't have loyalty, Plant-Heroes don't have judgement, Plant-Ops do. What happens when the plants have become the weapons for the humans? How far can we push our limits, before it starts pushing back?" **– Solar Flare**

Fifty Thirty-one years have passed since that horrendous cyber-attack. The Plant-Heroes have grown old, nearly ready to retire for the new crew to show up, ever since **Pea Shooter's** death came first… the world soon spread after the news of a massive zombie outbreak due to the second capture of doctor Zomboss.

 **Leon Shooter** gave up his army duty to the world as if he is already done serving the agency, he spends his days with his mother, **Solar Flare** at home with his uncle **Torchwood** and his aunt **Green Shadow**. The others, well… they'd prepare the new war, IF there is another. It was February 10, 2058. I finally graduated college from LEAF academy and passed the Plant-Ops exams, the reason why I joined that agency is so that I can be help other plants and humans.

I wasn't sure how my first mission would be. I just passed and got a new team. Only three members are on my side as for the rest of the college graduates… They took the PBI agency. Plant-Ops has only a limit of four members. I was surprised that my results were good, so I head home and get ready for the first day of my job.

I was already in the house. I was getting ready for bed, then suddenly… I heard a loud ringing in my room, it was my phone. I picked it up and I saw a text message telling me to go to the LEAF HQ in the auditorium room early morning. The next day, I went to the LEAF HQ and went inside the auditorium room and saw my team with a strange black-hooded yet a plant like figure.

The hooded figure reveals himself and I cannot believe it with my own eyes! It was one of the best heroes in the Plant-Ops agency, **Leon Sativum Shooter**!

 **Leon** : My name is **Leon Sativum Shooter** , I'm your new alpha.

 **Protagonist** : uhh… Hi… it's an honour to meet you sir. My team and I are here now ready for your order and mission.

 **Leon** : Alright, everyone at ease. I would like to show all of you your first day of the job as your first mission.

 **Leon** showed us the info, details, stats, and everything for this mission.

 **Leon** : This is LEAF's **Betta-Carrotina** , taken hostage by the Zombie Heroes two days ago. After the uprisings in space, they may want to make an example of her. We're not going to let that happen. Just so we're clear-if anything goes wrong, we are screwed.

 **Plant-Ops** : Roger.

 **Leon** : Everyone, end of discussion, starting next week, we will go to space to do this mission. So I want you to be ready for this war, understand?

 **Protaginist** : Sir!

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2: MISSION 1**

A new chapter will be released in 24 hours.

If you are using a pc or laptop, you'll see that my cover image has a roman number three behind Solar Flare. Question is, why is Solar Falre in the cover if the main protagonist is still the unknown? You'll find out here in this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission 1

**Author** : Hi again, I have to tell you who the main character is in this story and it is you. The main character of this story is the reader itself and that is you. So, enjoy. :D

 **CHAPTER 2 : MISSION 1**

After the briefing ended, I went back home to ready myself for the mission which is my first of course. I logged in my LEAFBOOK account to talk to the plant hero **Rose** by messenger. I asked her about her retirement and what she'll do afterwards.

 **Rose** : You must be one of the new team of Plant-Ops, "(Reader)".

 **Protagonist** : Yes mam, I just wanted to ask you about your retirement and what will you do then.

 **Rose** : Me? Well, okay. It's been so long since I did a lot of hero stuff with my friends, must be getting old huh? As a plant, I'll just invite my friends for a tea party but as a hero, I'd spend my good days in LEAF academy as an honorable guest to the students there. I sometimes teach them magic whenever during recess.

 **Protagonist** : I see. How's **Night-Cap** , for you? I heard that you two are already married after the cyber-attack.

 **Rose** : True. He and I have been together for years now after that war.

 **Protagonist** : How about **Green Shadow**?

 **Rose** : Shadow? She hasn't retire yet but she resigned as the president of the LEAF agency and head Principal of LEAF academy.

 **Protagonist** : Principal Shooter, her? Okay…

 **Rose** : My magic, I'm sensing something.

She feels that something is going wrong about her friends. So I ask her what's the problem and she says…

 **Rose** : It's… **Betta**! She's been kidnapped by Giganticus! In space!

 **Protagonist** : I know mam, Plant-Ops and I will take care of this.

 **Rose** : Thank you "(Reader)", I have to warn you about our new enemy.

 **Protagonist** : What enemy? The Zombies, Zombie Heroes? Who?

Just as she is about to spit it out, the signal got cut off, I tried to restart my router but it didn't work since I haven't paid my electricity bills yet. I was jobless that time back then when I was still a high school student. Instead, I packed my things for the mission and go to bed and hope that I wouldn't die on the first day of my job.

ONE WEEK LATER (4 : 30 PM)

The entire team and I are now in NASA ready for take-off with our new alpha, **Leon Shooter**. We gathered up our gear and took-off to our destination, the moon. We landed from our marking point that is a few miles away, didn't want our enemies seeing us just appearing in their middle.

 **Leon** and I went to their sentry tower, our team followed. We saw five guards scouting near the main entrance, **Leon** equips his knife and ready's his plant food. I armed myself with a 9m pistol while the others are letting us two do it as they apply overwatch.

So we backstab the guards and begin to unmask them, and I always knew that it was the zombies who are our enemies, always. We got inside their tower and saw two more zombies but this time, they were already dead before we got in.

 **Leon Shooter** : My god. Whoever got here first before us must be some other team.

 **Protagonist** : You can say that again. The computer systems here have been unlocked.

 **Leon Shooter** : Unlocked?! Okay… "(Reader)", log in the fake account that LEAF sent us, so that we can target down Giganticus'es throne.

 **Protagonist** : Roger that sir.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3 : RESCUE BETTA-CARROTINA**

 **Author** : Tune in for another chapter in 24 hours. Remember, the protagonist of this story is you, the reader itself.

 **Reader's Journal** **no. 1**

I was in the dawn of the exams that time in the LEAF academy, year have passed after my studies have been the worth of the wait for me to join Plant-Ops. I was able to meet the hero who saved us from the cyber-attack, **Leon Sativum Shooter**. We were in the moon that time. That was my first mission, to rescue **Betta-Carrotina** from the rampage of the Zombie Heroes and Giganticus. Zomboss wasn't part of our hostile since he's still in prison. I wonder if I could make a better change to help the others.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue Beta-Carrotina

**CHAPTER 3 : RESCUE BETTA-CARROTINA**

Everyone in my team hacked into the main servers of the moon base. **Leon** gave me the access code to activate the missile launchers of **Giganticus** , my teammates are still guarding the door and for **Leon** , he saw the security camera feed showing **Betta-Carrotina** being tortured in cell number 34. Suddenly, we received contact from **Giganticus'es** ship. So **Leon** had to improvise.

 **Ship radio** : Sentry tower, I need all traffic diverted runway one-nine.

 **Leon** : Copy that, converting traffic to runway one-one.

I used the tower's radar to locate the ship and we saw that the ship is actually preparing a safe landing for **Giganticus**.

 **Leon** : Cargo four-zero-one-niner, we have a fuel fire on runway one-nine. Divert course for landing runway one-one. Please confirm.

We heard knocking at the door, the team still defending. So I kind'a ignored it and go back to **Leon**.

 **Ship radio** : Confirmed, on final for runway one-one.

 **Leon** : Alright, "(your name)" you're up.

 **Protagonist** : Okay. Hacking module in place, recalibrating LEAF system targeting.

We activated the missiles but we didn't launch any of them yet, we had to wait for the ship to get 1 mile closer. The tower's computer is waiting for my command. A few minutes later… the ship now got closer for landing, **Leon** gave me the sign to launch, and so I did.

 **Ship radio** : Sentry tower, we're showing us as target locked. This is **Giganticus** speaking to you as friendly.

 **Leon** : all is good down here… possible malfunction at your end? *whispers to me: Launch them now*

I launched the missiles and it hit the ship. It crashed landed but the rest of its debris came to us, luckily we were able to get out of the tower before that happened. We're getting close to the cell room. So **Leon** had to contact the LEAF for backup.

 **Leon** : LEAF, diversion is in play. **Giganticus** is down, for a while.

 **LEAF HQ** : Confirmed. Sentries are leaving their post to respond crash. Proceed to the package. Make the grab before it breaks or it gets broken.

 **Leon** : We're on it. Tell the Plant Heroes to get to the RP.

 **LEAF HQ** : roger that.

The team and I went inside the cell rooms where **Betta-Carrotina** is being held. **Leon** breached the main security room and took out five zombies, afterwards I searched for **Betta** using the room's security camera footage. It took a while but we were able to find her, she's being brought to the interrogation room. The two of us went to the back of the interrogation room while the rest of my team are armed ready in its front door.

 **Leon** : Okay, be ready for the kill on my mark.

 **Protagonist** : Got it sir. *radio contact* everyone, be ready for the kill.

 **Team** : sir.

I saw **Betta-Carrotina** through the glass wall. She's being beaten up real good. Her suit got separated from her during her abduction. I wasn't so sure how long could she survive that kind of beating. **Leon** saw it to and feels the same way as I am. Suddenly, from what I'm seeing through the glass wall, the zombie is trying to rape her. **Leon** couldn't stand it anymore seeing how **Betta-Carrotina** is badly hurt. So we all barge in and took those mother-fuckers to hell.

 **Leon** : Betta-Carrotina, we're here to save you. Do as I say and we'll make it through this.

 **Betta-Carrotina** : What about my suit?

 **Leon** : No time.

 **Betta-Carrotina** : My suit has the most important file inside it. You know that makes it more valuable than me, for their propaganda! **Giganticus** will rule if he gets the file in my suit.

 **Leon** : F**K! Alright. "(Your name)" and everyone, let's go.

We asked **Betta-Carrotina** where the zombies took her suit, and she said to **Leon** that it was being placed in the RP.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3 : THE NEW PLANT HEROES**

 **Author** : Sorry for uploading this chapter late, I had school at that moment. This story will be a thrilling to you reader. If **Militailycattail** is reading this. You might be part of this story.

 **Reader's Journal no.2**

After we rescued **Betta-Carrotina** , I felt like there's something or someone witching us from above, I looked from behind and saw a dark mist hooded figure like plant, I thought It was just a delusion I'm having but the second time I blinked in front of it, I realized that… it wasn't a delusion. I was about to go into an all-out panic until **Leon** slapped my face. He asked me if there's something weird I saw. I showed him the direction I was looking at and he sees nothing. He thinks that I must be taking drugs before the mission. The team left, so I followed. Just what was going on here?


	4. Chapter 4: The New Plant Heroes

**CHAPTER 4 : THE NEW PLANT HEROES**

We went to the RP but at the bottom part only don't wanna get caught with our objective. **Leon** and the rest of the team including me with **Beta-Carrotina** took the elevator.

 **Leon** : Okay **Beta**. You'd better get that suit of your before that huge ass zombie will.

 **Beta-Carrotina** : I will.

 **Protagonist** : Guys, we got a problem, above us!

As the elevator is still going up, we began to see a lot of foot zombies ready for the kill. I was about to pull out my plant food but then one of the foot zombies pulled a trigger, the bullet almost killed me but it hit my plant food, causing it to bounce of the elevator.

The team and I are doomed, we were almost dead until a random shootout appeared out of nowhere, all the foot zombies died, and as the elevator reached the main floor, we began to see those who killed them. It was LEAF's new Plant Heroes, **ScOu** , **Militaily** , **Timeman63** , **ZeaPea** , and **PSZ935**.

 **ScOu** : You're late.

 **Leon** : How did you and the Plant Heroes get here so fast?

 **ScOu** : Uber, duh.

 **ScOu** : Nice to see you, **Leon**.

 **Leon** : You to, **ScOu**. You look… different. Still seeing **Tyrantrumflare**?

 **ScOu** : It worked out. Hm… new plant? Gonna take care of her as you did to me?

 **Leon** : Not funny dude. We still set our exfil?

 **ZeaPea** : Commander ScOu, charges are set.

 **ScOu** : Thank you **Zea** , alright heroes, we're good to go. Exfil in twenty. **Militaily** , you stay with Plant-Ops as an escort. The rest, let's roll!

The Plant Heroes except for **Militaily** left the RP room. **Beta-Carrotina** successfully took her file from her broken suit I followed the team on their way to the exfil. We got into a room, being ambushed by loads of zombies, we got lucky that **Militaily** was using anti perfume to make the zombies eat each other.

I opened the door and lead everyone to the exfil. We walked for hours. I applied more support on **Beta-Carrotina** while **Militaily** showed us the vehicle room where the exfil is. We went to the room but the main door is locked, suddenly from the mist from a distance of the room, we began to hear loud foot-steps but not as loud as the Gargantuar and the **Smash** but unmanned.

 **Protagonist** : You hear that guys?

 **Militaily** : You're hearing things **Leon**? Because I can hear it to.

 **Leon** : It sounds like foot-steps but a bit metallic.

 **Militaily** : HOLY SHIT! Contact! Contact! It's the **ROBOTS**!

We began to shoot at them but our experience level 5 is no match for their defenses. I used up my spare plant food to blow those mother fuckers but their toughness is too high for my level 19 plant food power.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5 : EVAC**

 **Author** : So, yeah. If your username is in this story, then you are lucky. New chapter in 24 hours.

 **Reader's Journal no.3**

I followed **Beta-Carrotina** to her suit, she grabbed something, a file like object just as she said. She plans to hide it in her carrot pockets but she gave it to me instead incase **Giganticus** captures her. He's still in his ship, unconscious for a while, who knew that the moon base's sentry tower can do so much damage to a single yet huge ass ship?


	5. Chapter 5: Evac

**CHAPTER 5 : EVAC**

I kept on using my plant food I had five stocks of it. The ROBOTS keep on rushing towards us. **Leon** threw an **EMPeach** but it has no effect on the ROBOTS. So the team and I make our stand and try to hit them with everything we had. **Militaily** supported us from above. How did get on top on the roof of the vehicle room? He used his jetpacks, duh.

None of my team and I had those equipment, they're only for the Plant Heroes. The ROBOTS are nearly five steps closer to us. I thought I was done for but then all of a sudden… the door of the vehicle room just got unlocked and it opened, then I saw **ScOu**.

 **ScOu** : Door's unlocked get over here now!

 **Protagonist** : Thank god, it's you. What about the ROBOTS?!

 **Militaly** : Don't' worry, Plant-Ops. **PSZ** and I can deal with these robots.

The team and I including **Beta-Carrotina** were able to get in the room. The door closes and locks, turns out that **ZeaPea** was the Plant Heroes best hacker. We see the Exfil, the Exfil is a special armored vehivle that has about two heavy AWP riffles, and a five gallon gas canister.

 **Leon** : ScOu, we're in the clear. We can take it from here. **Giganticus** , he's still unconscious inside his ship, you could take him out.

 **ScOu** : He's not a mission priority.

 **Leon** : It may not be a mission priority, but he's a major criminal to us Plants. Or have you changed so much that you've forgotten what that feels like?

 **ScOu** : *Sigh* Alright. Change of plans. **Leon** , you're team will escort **Beta-Carrotina** to the extraction point, I've sent a rocket ship that can carry ten passengers only. The Plant Heroes and I will go back to that crashed ship to kill **Giganticus**.

 **Protaginist** : About the ROBOTS…

 **ScOu** : That's bulshit. **ZeaPea** can take them out. Just go, get out of here.

He left us to kill **Giganticus**. Beta-Carrotina asked my why to kill him? **Leon** says to her that it's the only way to prevent the file being taken away and to be used for evil. We all hopped inside the Exfil and ignite it as we disable the safe-lock of the AWP riffles.

We charged through the vehicle room's wall and successfully breached the ROBOT's ambush. I started to fire everywhere like crazy as hell, a quad kill in one shot… AWPs are the best, the AWP is the only gun that can destroy those ROBOTS for sure. A ROBOT appeared right in the middle of the road, equipping an RPG.

 **Leon** saw it coming and it barely hit the exfil, good thing no one got hurt or worst, we could have died, the exfil's armor protects us from any kind of chlorine-explosives. After we took damage, the exfil shuts down all of a sudden. **Leon** tries to restart the ignition of the exfil while my teammate and I tried to shoot of a whole load of ROBOTS coming from everywhere!

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6 : SACRIFICE**

 **Author** : If you want to be part of this story, just give me your description, personality, background, concept and powers about your character and I will accept it.

 **Reader's Journal no. 4**

Space is a really scary existence also a non-existential matter to us. We didn't even have to wear space suits since we're plants of course. For the zombies, they're dead… so they too don't have to wear one. It was my first time to see the new Plant Heroes with their cool super powers and weapons, I wish I have those like they do, but I'm just a regular plant like **Leon Sativum Shooter**. I heard that he quitted Plant-Ops a long time ago but why did he come back? Was it to help everyone again, or as a substitute for me and the team while my original alpha is supposed to be **Mike Shade** but he got absent during that time. Seriously, the ROBOTS are scary as fuck. Their toughness is way higher than the **Smash**. Is this what **Rose** is trying to tell me?

New chapter in 24 hours.


	6. Chapter 6: Sacrifice

**CHAPTER 6 : SACRIFICE**

The ROBOTS just keep on coming. The AWP blasters are running low on ammunition, I tried to knockback the ROBOTS from above. As I did, my teammate gets caught by a ROBOT on his left. I tried to save him but it was too late. They tore him apart. I had to watch all of his plant-blood oozing to those robotic maniacs.

 **Leon** : Sh*t! This damn thing won't start! Hang on!

 **Beta-Carrotina** : Leon, start the damn thing!

 **Leon** : What the hell do you think I'm doing? C'mon! start you damn piece of garbage!

 **Protagonist** : Leon, these ROBOTS just keep on getting closer! We just lost a plant!

 **Leon** : F**K! "(Your name)" Hold them back, this exfil ain't dying on us yet.

It took us two minutes to start the exfil again, we're good to go. We saw our extraction point but it's been blocked by more ROBOTS. So **Leon** just immediately rammed them and suddenly, the exfil crashed and rolled to a moon crater like a tumble-weed.

We all got unconscious, I regained ahead of them. **Leon** came second and the rest, they all recovered. We rushed to the rocket that **ScOu** said where it would be. **Beta-Carrotina** went inside first before the others. I turned out to be the last one to go in, as I was about to get in… the ROBOTS started appearing more often starting to draw heavy fire on the rocket.

The rocket has taken more than too much damage already, so I started up the rocket and leave the ship to make a final stand for them. The ship had finally blast off making its course back to earth, I saved the team including the Plant Hero **Beta-Carrotina** but at the cost of my life. The ROBOTS got a hold of me, meanwhile **Leon** tries to contact the Plant Heroes to save me.

 **Leon** : "(Your name)" what are you doing?! Get back in here now! **ScOu** , mayday! Mayday! I got a plant still at the exfil! More ROBOTS moving in!

 **ScOu** : Inbound, three-minutes. Hang tight. You're not dying today.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7 : REVIVE**

 **Author** : If you want to be part of this story, just give me your detail, background, Personality, and super power for your plant hero.

New chapter in 24 hours.

 **Reader's Journal no. 5**

The exfil had some gas problems all of a sudden, Leon tries to restart it. I had lost a teammate and now, I lost myself, I'm not sure how long can I defend the team's leaving before those ROBOTS can reach us. The original Plant Heroes have already retired, so the new ones might be our problem. Just how will I get used to them for some time?


	7. Chapter 7: Revive

**CHAPTER 7 : REVIVE**

The ROBOTS got a hold of me and began to beat me up. They first punched my head seven more times by a right hook. I began to bleed from nose to mouth, like all of my brain is being ROBOTS finished and started to shoot me rapidly with an AWP they took from the broken exfil, they first shot my leg.

I felt all of that pain driving in me. I couldn't move my legs as in complete paralysis. I tried to crawl away from them but they were too many of them. I tried to fight back, but they intended to shoot me from the chest above, I tried to go with it, so they shot me from the chest above.

I can feel death getting closer to me now. I'm bleeding really badly. While I was already ready to face death, the ROBOTS are continuously beating me up. My teeth are shivered, my spine disabled, my chest bursting in blood a now they just won't stop killing me until I die. I watched them applying so much brute force and I keep seeing so much blood in me.

I prayed for the heavens reaching me to safety but I always know that they won't come to me that time, the ROBOTS are still beating me up, I could slowly feel my heart reaching its pulse to zero rate. Just when a ROBOT makes his final kill with the AWP, I softly hear explosions and odd sounds across me, started seeing plants, and when I widened my eyes open, it was the Plant Heroes and **ScOu**.

 **ScOu** : Hey, hey. It's okay, you're gonna be okay "(Your name)".

 **Militaily** : What should we do, commander? He's dying like hell.

 **ScOu** : We're gonna have to call **Plasmatic**.

 **PSZ935** : Plasmatic? You sure he can save this plant here?

 **ScOu** : No choice, we're gonna bring him back to earth for nursing.

 **Militaily** : Uh, **ScOu**. I just body checked him, his brain is completely damaged but he's still breathing.

 **ScOu** : As long as he still live, we are not losing our kind. Say, where's **Timeman**?

 **PSZ935** : He's with **ZeaPea** and they still had to deal with **Giganticus** inside his ship.

 **ScOu** : That zombie doesn't die easily. **Militaily** , ready for contact.

I watched them conversing and reporting, noticing that my brain's cerebrum damaged and spine completely broken, I slowly passed out.

 **ScOu** : He's just passed out **Plasmatic** , can you save him?

 **Plasmatic** : I can but it we must use the **NPI**.

 **ScOu** : NPI, you crazy?! He's not yet professionally trained, he is but has no Plant Hero experience yet.

 **Plasmatic** : The NPI won't do any damage to him, if you train him to be a Plant Hero, then the NPI wont completely do any minor errors and illnesses to his brain.

 **ScOu** : Understood. Team… let **Timeman** and **Zeapea** deal with **Giganticus** , us… we're gonna save this plant.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8 : THE NPI's VIRTUAL SYSTEM**

 **Author** : New chapter coming up in 24 hours.

 **Reader's Journal no. 6**

My teeth are shivering, my spine in paralyzed, bones shattered inside me. I was in complete garbage already during that horrendous experience I had with those ROBOTS. None of us plants know who created them, Zomboss has no knowledge on that kind of tech. He usually builds time warps and upgrades for the Zombie Heroes but he has never invented a super-humanoid-ROBOT before. Not even once. Crazy Dave and his RV, Penny has no idea who made those ROBOTS. Is this what **Rose** is telling me? Could it be, the ROBOTS?


	8. Chapter 8: The NPI's Virtual System

**CHAPTER 8 : THE NPI's VIRTUAL SYSTEM**

They took me back to earth for nursing in the Suburbia Medical Center while I was still unconscious, **ScOu** meets up with **Plasmatic** for the operation to start, **Plasmatic** told **ScOu** that everything is ready in the OR (Operating Room), **ScOu** followed him to the OR while **Militaily** brings me to them along with the other surgeons.

 **Plasmatic** : Okay, ScOu… this is going to be a major risk for him. We're going to need a blood donor here. His blood type is O+.

 **ScOu** : Everyone in my team is **O**. We don't have what he has.

Suddenly, the OR door opened revealing that it was **Leon** who stepped in the room saying that he has O+. So **Plasmatic** confirmed **Leon** 's blood for transfusion to mine before the operation had even started. The operation soon began the time that the transfusion was finished. I can feel so much blood going to me. My heart can feel it to.

The Next Day

I started to slowly wake up and saw light, so much light that I could hear a voice coming to me. The more I listened to it, I started hearing words and the more I concentrated, It was **ScOu's** voice calling to me.

 **Protagonist** : Where… where am I?

 **ScOu** : It's okay, just calm down and relax. You're gonna be fine, we outsmarted them, achieved our objectives. Plants are always gonna be better than Zombies. Unfortunately, you sustained life threatening injuries. You're stable, but you have a long way to go and I think it is time for you to wake up.

I keep on seeing that shitty light until from what I saw, turned out to be a bulb, I realized that I was looking up the whole time, when I looked down, I saw **ScOu** and… and… we were both inside Crazy Dave's RV (Penny).

 **ScOu** : Hey, you still with us? Welcome back.

 **Protagonist** : ScOu?

 **ScOu** : Yeah, it's me. Do you know what's happening to you?

 **Protagonist** : Am I dreaming?

 **ScOu** : Well, let's say you are… Why not just go with the flow huh? After all, you can always wake up. December 7, 2054 at 1:30PM, We're on board Crazy Dave's RV, known as Penny. Her, uh… cargo. Prototype for the Plants neural network initiative. At this core, a new kind of Plant Food that's capable of reproducing itself in order to interface with any other system in the world. New tech, huh? Back in the day, it'd go on revolutionizing a range for us Plant-Ops and Plant Heroes. At least it would have, if Penny reached her destination.

 **Protagonist** : Plant food? Network? Where is this going, **ScOu** and what happened to Penny during her transportation duty?

 **ScOu** : Well, in the same date where she was supposed to deliver our goods to LEAF HQ, a zombie attack damaged Penny right on her tires including her rocket booster-thrusters at exactly 1:55PM. That incident brought back the original Plant Heroes four years ago before retirement. You're here with Penny now, to recreate that incident.

 **Protagonist** : This isn't real, this can't be. What's happening to me?

 **ScOu** : Right now, you are in a medically induced coma being prepped for neural surgery. You've got a new bit of hardware inside your head. It's called " **Neural Plant's Interface** " or **NPI**. I've got one to, that's how I'm able to communicate with you right now. Your **NPI** connects with your mind with your new body and the larger world around you. We're all connected but only the Plant Heroes and I have this hardware. All of this you are seeing right now… it's just a virtual world inside our minds.

 **Preotagonist** : So, this is just like the matrix.

 **ScOu** : Sort of, the matrix is only telling you what's real or not. It's just a simulation theory, so I guess… you can say that it is also the matrix, but with no squid bots around us. The **NPI** is what's telling us about the FOTM.

 **Protagonist** : The FOTM? What's that? I never heard that before.

 **ScOu** : The FOTM… well, I don't know it to but Crazy Dave's researches say that it could be discovered if we have the tech to do it.

 **Protagonist** : Clearly, this tech stuff we're having right now, why didn't we discover it immediately?

 **ScOu** : It's not strong enough. So back to the topic. Remember **Militaily**?

 **Protagonist** : Sort of…

 **ScOu** : He's gonna tell you more what the **NPI** is.

The simulation just keeps on processing, the two of us are still inside Penny, until **Militaily** came as a logged on guest, **ScOu** logged out. So **Militaily** is now teaching me what the **NPI** is and how it works aside from communication.

 **Militaily** : You must be "(Your name)", we all gotta be in sync.

 **Protagonist** : Nano-communication.

 **Militaily** : Correct. Now let me tell you what the **NPI** is and how it works. The **NPI** , of course… **ScOu** told you, but how it really works, well he didn't tell you that yet. If I want to talk you, the **NPI** transmits on a closed range channel. I don't even have to think about it.

 **Protagonist** : Channel shifting between the mind. What about the brain?

 **Militaily** : Shifting channels is very risky, just don't overload your brain to do it, okay?

 **Protagonist** : Okay. What else can it do?

 **Militaily** : Well, if you are inside a battlefield, there's never just one route. High, low, left, right… different paths yield different advantages. Your **NPI** can provide combat critical info to help you read the battle.

 **Protagonist** : Read the battle… that would mean that-

 **Militaily** : Yes, "(Your name)" you can see your enemies through walls, It's called wall hacks or **ESP**.

 **Protagonist** : Wall hack, I like that.

As we continuously talk about my **NPI** , I started seeing flashes in my head. I was already in deep shock and hyper-ventilation, **Militaily** noticed, so he calmed me down by spraying smoke-weed on me.

 **Militaily** : It's okay, It's okay. Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened.

 **Protagonist** : I was back in the Moon base at the moon. Those ROBOTS, I lived it all over again. What's happening to me?

 **Militaily** : You know how those sensors can trigger vivid memories? It makes you think sound, sights, words and songs. It makes you think of stuff you haven't thought in days or years. The **NPI** can make that a lot more visceral, little glitches in your head, little whispers you hear.

 **Militaily** : Okay, I'm out of time, you remember **ZeaPea**? She's gonna tell you more on what the **NPI** can do. She's an intelligence expert from back when that actually meant something.

 **Protagonist** : I guess.

 **Militaily** : Alright, **ZeaPea** , you're up.

He logged out letting **ZeaPea** logged in. She introduces herself to me, I greeted her back, I thought maybe this is my second chance, but was I right that time?

 **ZeaPea** : So, you're "(Your name)". Nice to meet you.

 **Protagonist** : Nice to meet you to.

 **ZeaPea** : I tell you something that's stronger than wall hacks. The **NPI** doesn't just use communication, wall hacks, Plant food but it can also turn enemy zombies into allies the problem with that is you need to take time for resting your brain before doing it.

 **Protagonist** : These cyber abilities are really starting to get in my nerves. What will happen if a plant has an **NPI** and I plan to get and extract that specific data to my **NPI**?

 **ZeaPea** : Then the plant will be in full trauma, but for associating subconscious interference will leave him or her brain dead. Believe me, this is a bad way to go. You know **PSZ935**? He's gonna help you know more about your **NPI**.

 **Protagonist** : Well, bring him in.

She logged out letting **PSZ** logging into the virtual server where I'm at right now. I'm still inside Penny though, what a long conversation I'm having right now.

 **PSZ935** : You must be "(Your name)", I'm-

 **Protagonist** : Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get to the point.

 **PSZ935** : Your **NPI** can also do explosions to zombies and machines. Just raise your leaf blade and then, BOOM, you'll love to see them go into KABLOOM.

 **Protagonist** : KABLOOM-cyber-ability. Guess I don't need any plant food for that. What else can the **NPI** do?

 **PSZ935** : It can let you summon a swarm of bees that can sting a zombie really badly.

 **Protagonist** : I hate bees, plants greatest fear.

 **PSZ935** : Your **NPI** may show you the only options, but only you can decide what you are willing to sacrifice.

His time had already ended before logging out. **ScOu** came back to log me out, once he did I started to see an odyssey everywhere, like I'm being pulled out of the program. I started to see a clearer image of my view and as I pictured it, **ScOu** was right. I'm still in the hospital lying down on my bed in room 303.

 **ScOu** : You're awake, you're not inside Penny in the virtual world anymore. You're being prepped for neural surgery now. It's gonna okay, we had to find a blood donor for you before this, so your alpha, **Leon** donated his blood to you and now he's getting neural surgery as well.

 **Protagonist** : Thank god for that. I guess I'm gonna become a Plant Hero, huh?

 **ScOu** : You could say that, the Plant Heroes are not looking for someone new, we're just trying to help.

 **Protagonist** : Heh. I'm still in Plant-Ops.

 **ScOu** : You have a mission next week under direct orders from the Plant-Ops and Crazy Dave. Something to do with getting information on a terrorist group called the illeafinati.

Now that I know what the **NPI** is and what it can do, this might be a good chance to make my redemption alive.

 **ScOu** : Well, I gotta go. Good luck.

And he left.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 9 : GREEN SHADOW**

 **Author** : Daily updates again, Don't want to go 2000 words above and 1500 words below. Just right, if there are too many about 3,000 there might be confusion.

New Chapter in 24 hours.

 **Reader's Journal no. 7**

The NPI can literally do almost anything but what does the FOTM mean? ScOu said to me about that name but what does it stand for and the meaning behind that? Could it be a stronger technology far greater than the **NPI**?


	9. Chapter 9: Green Shadow

**CHAPTER 9 : GREEN SHADOW**

I was still in the hospital that time, I didn't have any visitors with me, **ScOu** was the first. I turned on the TV near my bed and saw the news coming up. It was about Crazy Dave's new product being sold to Green Ville. I'd say it would suck but because his product is actually a hover-board that transports people to other places in air.

I called the company who made this product so I can buy it, it was expensive but it was worth it. A few minutes have passed and I was feeling a little bored waiting for my package to arrive, I heard my room door knocking thus I heard someone saying "package is here."

I allowed that someone to step in for me to claim my package, as the person enters I hear more than just one footstep but another at different speed, the sound came closer to me. All I saw was just a box but the person carrying it seems that the box must be way huge.

The person placed the package on the floor next to my bed, and I could not believe what I just saw with my own eyes. It turned out to be **Green Shadow** and **Wall knight** behind her.

 **Green Shadow** : Here's your package "(Your name)".

 **Protagonist** : Thank you, you two.

 **Wall Knight** : No problem, the honor is mine.

 **Green Shadow** : You look familiar somehow. Have we met before?

 **Protagonist** : Actually, yes. You we're my principle that time in LEAF academy, I was your favorite student.

 **Green Shadow** : You? OH YEAH! You're "(Your name)" aren't you? I saw your schools records and they went up to the roof-sky high. Hey **Wallknight** , remember "(Your name)"?

 **WallKnight** : Him? Of course, he's my second best for the right hand in chess. I can't believe that he's ended in the hospital.

 **Protagonist** : Yeah. Hey guys, can I ask you a question?

 **Green Shadow** : Sure, anything from my previous student.

 **Protagonist** : I need to know what happened during that time when Penny had to transport the plant food to the other gardens.

I asked her this question and she started to look frightened. I thought that "hey maybe she and her team did something that made Penny go boom" but by just by asking her that… she looked like that she knew what actually happened there, she didn't even say a thing after that. So **Wallknight** told me about that incedent.

 **Wallknight** : Well, you see. Crazy Dave assigned me, **Green Shadow** , **Captain Combustible** , **Grass Knuckles** and everyone in the Plant Heroes except for **Solar Flare** to escort Penny along the way. We all took off with Penny but just as we were in mid-air, Penny got attacked by the Zombie Heroes. One of them, **Super Brainz** breach through Penny, so **Green Shadow** used her signature move but unfortunately her middle lane technique got deflected by his spin attack making her pea hit Penny's controls. Penny's system was fatal damaged and was ready to blow up, so we all jumped out as she exploded. The Zombie Heroes cheered for **Super Brainz** while we retreat back to HQ in such a depressive way.

 **Protagonist** : What about the new Plant Heroes?

 **WallKnight** : Crazy Dave complained to us about Penny's death. So he forced retire us making himself hire new plants to form a new set of Pant Heroes. Me, **Green Shadow** and the others… we we're the first and now we're just too old for doing hero stuff, on the bright side… we got real normal jobs now.

 **Protagonist** : You okay **Green Shadow**?

 **Green Shadow** : Yes, I'm fine. It's just that, what I did back there. I didn't mean to destroy Penny, I didn't mean to let the team down.

 **Protagonist** : It's okay, people make mistakes to, even zombies.

 **Green Shadow** : Thank you for saying that "(Your name)". I see that you're all alone here, no visitors huh? Don't worry, I will stay with you for a while. **Wallknight** can stay to for a bit.

 **Protagonist** : Thanks, kinda boring here.

She laughed. It felt like she heard that phrase before. I'm not sure but I'd like to have someone stay with me for a while. So she did stay and I was happy for that, **Wallknight** left letting **Green Shadow** beside me. I asked her about herself and how she became a Plant Hero.

 **Green Shadow** : Me, how do you say this? Oh, precise. I'm mostly the responsible one in LEAF, I take care of my nephew, **Leon Shooter**.

 **Protagonist** : Leon, you mean thee **Leon** , the one who saved us from the cyber-attack a long time ago?

 **Green Shadow** : Yup, my **Leon**. He should have quit Plant-Ops and stayed working with his mother in **POPCAP** but he forced himself to rejoin the army.

 **Protagonist** : Why'd he come back to Plant-Ops and what's his mother's name?

 **Green Shadow** : A **Leon** inspirer huh… sure I'll tell you. The reason why **Leon** came back is to support his best friend's job, his friends name was **Mike Shade** , the son of secretary **Night Shade**. As for the second question, **Leon** 's mother was no other than my best friend **Solar Flare**.

 **Protagonist** : Solar Flare, her? So it is true.

 **Green Shadow** : What's true?

 **Protagonist** : That she's the wife of the legendary **Pea Shooter**.

 **Green Shadow** : Well, there are some secrets between those two. I've got to tell you this, **Pea Shooter** was my twin brother.

 **Protagonist** : Wait… You're **Penelope Shooter**?! That means you're also **Repeater Shooter** 's sister.

 **Green Shadow** : Correct. About that question on how I became a Plant-Hero, I'll tell you. It was my first day on the battlefield against those zombies. I was with **Solar Flare** , her real name is **Sunny Sativum**. We were still kids back then. We managed to kill every zombie stepping on the lawn until **Zomboss** shows up right in front of us with his **Hero-Tron 500**. He could have killed us all, unfortunately his actions have cause the **Hero-Tron 500** to explode, revealing the shockwaves affecting us. Giving us strange power we've never felt before. After that battle, Crazy Dave saw what had happened out there. So he formed a new team called the Plant Heroes as the third group for LEAF and the Plantagon. Since then, I joined forces with my friends, especially **Sunny**. She was our team's happiest friend we could have ever had.

 **Protagonist** : You met **Solar Flare** a long time ago? You two must have been special friends that time until now.

 **Green Shadow** : I know right?!

 **Protagonist** : wait… There are three teams in LEAF, **PBI** , **Plant-Ops** and **LEAF** but was originally formed by the **Plantagon**. Why did Crazy Dave shut down his most powerful organization?

 **Green Shadow** : during the cyber-attack, **Zomboss** destroyed everything there, he wiped out our computers, security systems and most of all, the **PBI**. Crazy Dave had just witnessed the horror that **Zomboss** did there, so he shut the **Plantagon** down making LEAF HQ the center of t our resources and power.

 **Protagonist** : So that's why the **PBI** is having roster problems now. I gotta ask you about **Pea Shooter** , you're twin brother… during your past events.

I couldn't stop asking questions about **Green Shadow** , she's one of the original Plant Heroes who retired after the Penny incident. She inspires me a lot when I was still a kid that time; I wanted to ask her more. As she is about to answer, an alarm was triggered from her watch. She was out of time, so she gave me the bill instead.

 **Green Shadow** : That will be 59.99$

 **Protagonist** : That much? "Okay"… I'll pay you online, how's that?

 **Green Shadow** : Fair. You want me to see you again tomorrow?

 **Protagonist** : Yes please.

 **Green Shadow** : Okay then, bye. I'll bring a friend along the way.

And she left the room. I opened my package and unboxed it. Never knew that this hover-board can be really heavy once its offline.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 10 : GREEN SHADOW AND SOLAR FLARE**

 **Reader's Journal no. 8**

After talking to **Green Shadow** , I realized that I'm not the only one who's been dealing with a lot of shitty problems. I turned the TV back on seeing static, so I switched the channels but still showing static. I thought that the hospital was just having technical difficulty but as I keep on switching at a fast rate, I began to see a figure in the static screen. I switch even faster and the figure is coming even closer, and as I stopped changing channels while the figure became more clear than ever, it reveal to be a strange entity with glowing red eyes and a mouth that has tons of blood dripping out to its chest. I turned the TV off seeing such intense of fear and death. I started crying while my heart beat's raising, the nurse came and calmed me down. Just what the heck is going on? That's the same image I saw back at the moon base.

 **Author** : New chapter in 24 hours.


End file.
